


His Knight P2

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary:  Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 750Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings:  AUA/N: I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight P2

Sam sat and watched those who wished to be knew knights in his court. Any who could defeat his men would be offered a spot in the knighthood. He leaned forward in his seat, watching the last contest. Whoever he was he was good.  
Had his men defeated within less than three rounds, by far better than any of the others.  
He beacons the newbie over.  
“Remove your helmet.” He commands  
What he saw when the man removed his helmet, shocked him and also impressed him greatly. For it was not a man, but instead a strikingly beautiful young woman. From her piercing (Y/E/Colored) eyes, to her (Y/H/Colored) hair hung loosely at her shoulders framing her face just right she had him mesmerized.  
“What’s your name?” he asks desperate to know if her voice is as beautiful as he thinks.  
“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N) your majesty, at your service.” She replies respectful of his title. “Spoken like a true knight, someone must have taught her” he thinks to himself.  
“Who taught you to fight like that?”  
“My father sir. He was a knight for his majesty King John.”  
Sam nods his head, that explained a lot. “Well I look forward to seeing you at the knighting ceremony tomorrows eve.”  
“Thank You your majesty. It will be a pleasure to serve you.”  
He smiles kindly and dismisses her. Watching her as she takes her leave, Dean was going to enjoy hearing about this.  
“Lucifer.” He barks after she leaves.  
“Yes your majesty.” He appears by Sams side in an instant.  
“Have the maids set her up a room in the castle. Knight or not I want the lady safe.”  
“Yes Sir.” He bows respectfully before leaving.  
Something about her made him want to protect her.  
***  
To say you were exited was an understatement. You had just spoken to the king, and not once did he dismiss you for being a woman. Sure he’d been shocked when you had taken off your helmet, but he never said nor did anything beyond that. You only wished your father were still with you to join in the joy of your accomplishment.  
You joined the other young men who succeeded in the challenge, getting whispers as you passed. You ignored them and got a glass of water, while most of them drank beer. You preferred not to drink any sort of alcohol, not liking the way it made you feel. Besides that you didn’t like that intoxication took away your ability to defend yourself. You had been on your own long enough to know it wasn’t always safe for an unwedded young woman on her own.  
Sighing you sat with the others in what would now be where you lived. The knights housing wasn’t bad, no it was actually quite nice. Everyone even got their own rooms, which was an added bonus. Most of the new knights left you alone, probably not liking a woman in their midst. However some of the older knights were gracious towards you and so you sat and talked with them, enjoying the company.  
You thoroughly enjoyed one knight named Cains company the best. He was a bit rough on the exterior but really was a sweetheart. He reminded you so much of your father that the two of you bonded quickly. It isn’t long until the time is flying by, and nightfall arrives. Yawning softly, you stand ready to excuse yourself for the night.  
“Follow me (Y/N) I’ll show you to your quarters.” Cain says  
“Thank you Cain” you take his offered arm as he walks with you. Instead of staying in the knights housing he starts walking you to the castle not far off.  
“Um Cain Where are we going?” you ask a little concerned.  
“His majesty requested I bring you to the palace.”  
“Oh…” you grip his arm a little tighter, if he takes notice he doesn’t say anything.  
He leads you inside where Lucifer greets you.  
“Please follow me Miss. His majesty has set you up a room.”  
“oh!” you say a little surprised and say goodnight to Cain before following Lucifer.  
“Thank His majesty for me if you would be so kind sir.” You say to him before he leaves you at your door.  
“As you wish.” He takes his leave.  
You smile softly and enter the bedroom, too exhausted to take in the room that nigh you flop down on the bed and fall asleep almost as soon as your head hits the pillow.


End file.
